Chose This One
by fan of this fic
Summary: Bakura is a estate agent. He is the best in town. With his charming looks and his smart talks he always gets what he wants. Ryou wants a new home. Bakura is going to help him, but he has to worry about Duke who trys to claim Ryou. Bakura wants Ryou too, so the fight begins. Tendershipping and Minorshipping. It has Horror, Romance and a bit of Humor too.
1. A New Victim

**Chose this one.**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Victim.**

Bakura is a estate agent. He is the best in town. With his charming looks and his smart talks he always gets what he wants. The business is great. Their building is huge and he gets well paid. Yami Marik is his boss and is really proud of him. The other agents Tristan and Duke are really jealous of his success and try to get most of the costumers for themselves. Bakura doesn't mind. Until a shy white haired boy walked inside the building…

**Bakura's POV.**

_Maybe it's a good idea to visit my boss, you know, just to discuss the week. I went upstairs. I stopped to get some coffee from the machine and continued to my way up. Heh, here it is. The room of the big boss. I walked in and sat down on his desk. _

"Bakura, How are you my dear?"

"Well, I'm pretty good today." "Maybe because I sold 3 houses this week."

"Incredible." "Sometimes I wonder how you managed it." " I know you have a lot of money." "Aren't you just buying those houses yourself to let it look like you sold a lot?"

"HAHAHA, You silly." "Why would I do that?" "I only have one." "And have already trouble with keeping it clean." "What would happen if I had 20?"

laughed. " Better not think about it."

"Well, I'm going back Marik." "I have to stay on target to see if they are any costumers."

"Good, Keep this up." Bye Bakura!

_I closed the door and went down to ask to the receptionist if there were any people who needed my help._

"Hey Tea!" "Did someone missed me?"

" You mean Duke or Tristan?" "No, I don't think so."

"… What I actually mean is, are there any people who need a new home?"

"Yes, there was one girl, but Tristan already took her."

"How predictable. " " Oh well, let's let him fool around for a while."

Tea laughed. "He is not really good in this stuff, is he?" "It would be better if he quit the job and search another one."

"Yes, Duke is even better than him." To be honest, you would even be better than Tristan." Don't you think Tea?"

She giggled. "Very funny.."

_I heard a sound coming from behind me. That's the door._

_Duke sprinted to the door. I looked up from my conversation to look who it was._

_A cute white haired boy walked inside and came to the receptionist. Duke walked really close behind him. If I was that boy I would totally freak out. _

"Hello young lady, could you help me?"

"Of course. " Tea said. _She looked warm and friendly._

"My name is Ryou.""I live here for a while because I have a job in this city." " It only takes me four hours to come here." "That takes way to long…"

Tea nodded. "Yes, I understand." " You're lucky because these two men can help you with that.""You only have to chose which one."

_The boy gulped. He didn't want to upset one of us. How nice. _

"Hi, I'm Bakura." "That guy over there is Duke." "We both want to help you but If you can't chose… I guess… we could help you together." _ WHAT? What am I thinking?_

Duke looked at me as if I was insane. "You want what?" Then he looked at the boy. He looked suspicious at him. "Er, I mean, What a good idea."

"Thank you so much, both of you."

I answered. "You're welcome." "Since it's getting late I suggest to come here again tomorrow."

"That's okay." "See you later!" The boy ran away to his car.

_That's a nice guy. I'm glad I can help._

"Bakura, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" "We can totally not work together." "I hate you, so why this torture?"

"Sorry, couldn't think in the heat of the moment." "But you could let me do everything and take another costumer." "Why, so pissed off?"

"Because he seemed so nice, and since you are very good in ruining people's lives, It would be better if I did this."

"Where are you talking about, I'm a estate agent because I give people new chances." "Not because I torture people." "Sometimes I wonder why you are a estate agent."

"Because of the money." "Why else?"

I smacked my forehead. "O my…"

"But why Ryou?" "Can't you just help another poor costumer?"

"Didn't I already told you? "I chose him because he is nice and you not." Why don't you just pick another person?"

"Well…" "Same reason. " "So leave him alone."

"No, He's mine!"_ Mine? Is he in love with him? Hahahaha, how sad. Sad for him, because i'm going to take him._

"You idiot!" " I'm just going to sell him a new house." "If you don't want to work as a team, just go…"

He muttered. "If that's the only way… FINE!"

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Don't own YU-GI-OH! Only the story.**_

_**New story! Hope you like it!**_

_**Don't worry. I will not stop with The Forbidden Pain.**_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Roses Don't Hurt

Chose this one.

Chapter 2

Roses Don't Hurt.

_**15 Minutes before Ryou walked inside:**_

**Bakura's POV.**

_Everything's okay. There is only one thing left to do. I opened the door of Duke's office._

"Aah!" "Bakura, You're here." "So you was brave enough to come?"

I walked slowly, walked until I stood next to him. I leaned over to get as close as I could to his ear. I whispered. "Don't try to challenge me Duke." Remember what you said yesterday?" You said that it looked like I could destroy people's lives?" " I care about normal people and people I adore, But you?" "If you keep standing me in my way, I guess there's only one option left." "I'm not afraid to kill you." "In fact..." "It would make me extremely happy..."

He laughed. "If you killed me now wouldn't it not be too obvious?" "I suddenly disappear?" "You won't get away with that."

I growled. "Then don't make me do it." "If you just quit now, everything will be fine and I won't pursue you the rest of your life." "If you don't quit...""I won't have to kill you, It's so much better if I make you crazy or hurt you so much you will beg me to kill you . "Wouldn't that be fun?... I paused and grinned. "The best part is that I won't kill you."I let you lie in your own blood, screaming for mercy."

"Very funny Bakura, could you please stop this nonsense?" "You are talking like a insane person who hasn't slept tonight."

"Well , I didn't slept indeed." "I was searching for some houses in this city while you..."Well, I probably don't even want to know what you did tonight..."I sighed. "You are SO lucky that I'm in a good mood today..." I narrowed my eyes en spit in his face.

"Ew, That's gross!" "Seriously what is wrong with you?" "Why so jealous Bakura?" "Can't match with my good looks?" "I'm sure Ryou likes me more than you."

"Hahahaha, I have to believe that?""I'm sorry..." that is just impossible." I waited for a moment. "Now, It looks like it's time." "You stay here while I welcome Ryou." "AND DON'T COME WITH ME!" "I will naturally come to this office." Then we are going to talk with Ryou as if nothing of this is happened." "If you only say one bad thing about me... I will put your house on fire so you have to sleep in a box."

"Aah that's terrible..." He said sarcastically.

"OOH, Just shut up or I will throw a knife through your throat!"

_I slammed the door behind me and went downstairs. I looked if my tie sat well and took a bunch of roses as a welcoming bouquet._

_I stood in the door opening. Just in time because he walked in the distance. Heh, he looks so shy and friendly... Totally the opposite of me. Not looking egocentric. Well I do... Half of the I met get a heart attack only by seeing me. I wonder... Is that because I'm the best looking person of this world or because I look like I could break someone's neck with only one hand?_

_Which I can but that's another story..._

_The boy stood in front of me. He waved and I smiled back._

"Hello Ryou!" "I hope you slept well last night?"

"Yes, I did. I'm pretty excited for today."

"Here I have a welcoming bouquet." "I hope you like it." "That are roses." "But don't sting yourself!" "I'm mad of blood." "It fits perfectly with you small cheeks." I smiled and turned as normal was possible to the front door. I grinned and walked inside. "Don't let me wait Ryou!"

I walked to Duke's office with Ryou at my side. He didn't say anything but I could swear those cheeks were not red before I talked to him.

"Here we are!" I opened the door for Ryou and let him go first. Duke gave him a hand and I gave him a glare. His face was like; Seriously relax man! Ooh, I really despise that guy!

Duke began to speak. "Please Ryou!" "Sit down and make yourself comfortable." Do you want some tea?

"I would love to, thank you."

_Yes, I would like some hot tea too... I would throw it over your face so you get some serious wounds. I hope you would like that Duke. Because I will..._

I spoke. "Ryou, before we could find some houses for you, we must know a couple of things about you." With how many people are you going to stay in you new house?"

The boy laughed nervously. "At the moment, two."

Duke and I looked to each other. Duke asked. Who is it?

"Rebecca Hawkings."

_Duke began to fiddle with his hair. Not because he liked his hair so much... It was more that Ryou already had a girl... What does he want with Rebecca?_

Ryou continued talking. "She will be staying at my place for a couple of months. ""She had a training for a job in this city and her new job will be in her home town."" She only stays until she finished her training."

I sighed quietly. _I'm glad that she only stays for a while._ "Do you love a big home with a lot of space or a small home that's really cozy?"

"A normal home please.""I love a bit of space but don't do too much because It makes my so lonely..."

_Don't worry, I will soon be at your side. I'm going to find a perfect house for us two. _

Without Rebecca, Do you live alone? I heard Duke saying.

Well Duke ,he said he stayed with two people. You can't count very well...

"I lived indeed alone." A long time actually." "My sister and mother died very soon in my childhood and my father was always busy finding artifacts in Egypt." "But I can live on my own quite well."

_Yeah of course. I hear you stuttering and you are nervously all the time. Do I really have to believe that?_

* * *

_**Another Chapter!**_

_**Hope you guys like it!**_

_**Thanks for the readers and the favorite!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! That makes me really happy!**_


	3. Quick Things Happen

**Chose This One.**

Chapter 3

**Quick Things Happen.**

**Bakura's POV**

"Ryou, I think we are finished with this question list." "I already have found some houses that you may interest."

Ryou chuckled. "How do you know what I want if we just finished with asking what I desire?"

"Erm…" "Intuition?" "I just looked if I could find some nice houses, not far from here." "I'm sure you will like it."

" I hope so." Ryou laughed. "Can we go check it out?" "I'm curious and I want to see what you have in store for me."

I almost choked from laughing. "Sure why not!" "We can go now and take my car."

Ryou grinned. "Bakura?" "I do have my own car." "Ooh and you know, If the houses are not far, Why not walk?"

Duke looked at us. "Guys?" "Do you mind if I come later?" "I have some things to do."

I smirked. "Take your time!" "I will treat Ryou well, You can count on that." _ He would never miss an opportunity like this. What's so important?_

Duke gave me a small glare before walking away.

"Okay Ryou." "Let's go!"

We walked together and crossed several houses till we stopped at a place where nobody lived.

Ryou walked forward. "Is this the first one?"

"Yes, Please tell me if you like it or not." "I will show you the place around." "Let's go inside."

_The living room was very cozy. This room looked warm and soft. The kitchen was huge. The microwave blinked and the clock ticked slowly. There were two separate bedrooms, both for two persons. Otherwise it would be to obvious. There was no basement but a huge garage. In the garden stood a platform with two chairs and a table. This garden even had a whirlpool. _

"Mhm?" "Do you like it Ryou?"

_He looked really happy._ "You ask me if I like it?" "It is amazing!" "No wonder why you have such a good reputation!""I don't know what to say!""It is so nice!""I could look to the other houses but do you mind if I chose this one?"

I smiled. "Of course not you silly!" "I will make sure everything will be alright." "Come to my office tomorrow were you can draw your autograph and the deal will be complete."_ I shook his hand and I went back to my office. _

_I worked to midnight and after that I went home._

_Next day I was waiting. Hoping that Ryou came soon. Duke opened my door and sat on the chair before me._

"And you want what?"

His elbows were leaning on my desk. "How did you managed to let Ryou buy that house?" "I'm only a few hours away and you did this?"

I grinned. "Jealous?"

"No, Why wouldn't I?" "At the end I am the winner of this battle!"

"Aha, Do I have to believe that?"

"Yes and If you don't, there is no difference."

I listened to the radio, there was some interesting news, so I turned it louder.

_Yesterday was someone murdered. A girl with blond hair. She was found on the streets. She had lost a lot of blood and was injured very badly. Nobody saw a thing. The girl was going to stay here for a couple of months for a job training. Her name was Rebecca Hawkings…. _

? "Rebecca?" " That was going to be Ryou's housemate."

I narrowed my eyes. "Duke?" "You wasn't here Yesterday." "Did you killed her?"

"What makes you so sure I did it?""You are the bloodthirsty one, maybe you did it and blame me!"

"I didn't do it." "Maybe in the past, but because the experience I just know you did it!"

"Good, I did it but who would believe me?" "We all know that almost nothing happens in this peaceful city." "And if there was something in this town it was 80% your fault."

"You…!" I growled. "I could murder you if that made you happy!"

_Before I could take my knife out of my pocket, someone knocked on the door._

"Bakura?" "Could we talk at my office?"

Duke laughed quietly. "Here you go." "Don't make your boss unhappy."

"DUKE! Get out of my office, NOW!" "I'm coming Marik!"

_I opened the door and pushed Duke out before I closed it._

_Duke ran back to his own office and I grabbed a cup of coffee before I walked upstairs with my boss._

_I walked inside and put my left hand on his office and in my right hand I had my cup._

"What is the problem?"

_Marik sat on his chair and held his hands comfortable on his head. _

"There is no problem Bakura, I only wanted to talk about something."

"Is it about the murder from yesterday?" "Marik, If I killed that girl, I would have told you right now and we would make some jokes about it."

"Mmmh you are right.""I should know you by now, I mean you have been here a long while now." "The first day I met you, I already had big plans with you." "You are a good entertainer and you work really hard." "But you still have that addiction to blood in you so I thought…"

"Marik…!" "I know I'm still a killer, you can never take that away from me, but I only do that on people I REALLY dislike."

"Yeah, I won't even mind if you killed that girl, because I know you would have a reason for it." "So I believe you." "I really like you and you know that."

"Good, you better do."

We both laughed. Marik smirked. "Bakura, I admire you, I really do."

* * *

_**Nah, Marik I admire Bakura too, Only in a fangirl way. :D**_

_**New chapter, hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Thanks for Reviews and Readers!**_

_**YamiBakura1988: I'm happy you like it! :D * Jumps in the air***_

_**The Bride of constant Vigil: Yay, A kind review and that makes me very happy! THANKS! *Dances***_

_**Lazy Gaga: Here is a new update :D Thank you so much for that kind review! *Big smile***_


	4. An Umbrella Filled With Luck

**Chose this one.**

Chapter 4

**An Umbrella Filled With Luck.**

**Bakura's POV.**

"Marik, I better go." "I have to company my costumer." "I think he don't feel well."

"Bye Bakura." "If there is anything you want to know, just ask."

I walked to my office just in time. Ryou walked inside and had shadows under his eyes. "Are you okay?" "You look exhausted."

"I just wanted to sign the contract, could we please talk after that?"

"Sure, but.."

_He held his finger on my mouth._ "Ssh, don't ask." "Please, could we continue?"

_That is odd. Oh well, if he really wants that… I opened my drawer. "_Here you go"._ After signing the contract, he dropped himself on the chair. He sighed loudly._

"Wait here Ryou, I give the contract to my boss and come back as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

_I walked to Marik's office and gave him the contract Ryou just agreed with. After that I walked to the coffee machine to get Ryou some hot chocolate. I walked back to my office. Hey, I didn't remember I left the door open… I walked in and flinched._

"Duke!" "Why are you in my office?"

"I just wanted to talk with Ryou." "He has so much on his mind lately."

_You are the most sick person I've ever met…_ "… Well, Thanks for taking care of him. " "I have some hot chocolate for you, Ryou."

"Thank you Bakura, you two are just too kind for me." _If you knew, what really happened here, you would think twice before you said that. _

"Duke, have you not something to do?"

"Yes, comforting this costumer here."

_That is not what I mend!_ "So I guess, you stay here with us…"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind."

Ryou smiled. "Of course he wouldn't mind."

_RYOU! … Just ignore that Bakura… _"Hey, Ryou how are you feeling?"

"A bit better thanks to you guys, but I really don't understand what happened." "Rebecca was really kind and did nothing wrong." "She didn't deserve it." "She hasn't got enemies so I don't get it at all." "Who would be so arrogant to kill someone for their own luck, without a good reason…"

_Ooh, I know... Maybe someone called Duke Devlin? I looked in his direction and give him glare. He just smiled back. That selfish idiot… _

_Ryou grabbed our hands. "Guys would you promise me something?" _

"Of course."

"Everything, just tell me."

"Could you promise me you guys would never be inspired by that boy or girl who did this and you never hurt each other, not for the smallest disagreement?"

_I have to promise you that I would never hurt the killer of Rebecca, the one who shall make our lives miserable and thinks he can get away with it? I don't know if I can do that… I will try, but only because I would help Ryou with this…_

"If that makes you happy, yes I will promise it."

Duke nodded. "I will take this promise with respect." "You can count on that."

_He can't be serious. That's too much, even for me… I would never go that low…_

Ryou smiled. "Thank you both."

"Ryou I wonder, Why did you want to sign the contract first and talk after that?"

"I just wanted to know, whoever did this , even after this treat I won't be scared." "I'm going to settle myself in this house whatever may happen." "I can live on my own very well, but I still don't understand what they wanted to accomplish with this action."

"You will do fine, I won't worry about that." "I will protect you, and help you if you want to." _I smiled and gave him a tissue. _

_Ryou looked happy and a bit confused. But he looked a lot better than a hour ago. _

_Duke gave him the keys of his new home._ "I think it would go better if you go home and get some rest."

_I looked at him with my small sharpen eyes._ "Good Idea, but I can better go with him." "I give you a lift if you want."

"No, need for that." "I'm walking, if you don't mind."

_I looked out the window. The air was grey and the raindrops fell down in a really fast tempo._ "Wait?" "Are you sure?" "I could get you an umbrella and we go together." "There is no way that I let you go there alone."

"No, I will be fine, really… I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Well, I would worried sick if I let you go to this weather alone…"

"Erm, In that case… You can go with me but only if you don't have to help any other costumers."

"No I don't." "Look, we have some more employers here, Like Tristan and Duke." "They wouldn't have problems with this." _I smirked and gave Duke a pat on his shoulder. _

_Duke looked furious at me but gave Ryou and me permission. _

_I picked up my umbrella and together we walked into the stormy weather. I held the umbrella tight because there was a strong wind._ "Please Ryou come closer, otherwise you still get wet."

_He blushed slightly and crawled closer to me. _"I still don't get it why you are so friendly to me."

I grinned. "Good service." "No, I just really like you, you are one of the most kind persons I ever met."

_We stood for his new home. Ryou laughed as he saw me having trouble with my umbrella. That strong wind blew it away_. "Why don't you come in and wait until the sky turns blue?"

"That would be a pleasure."

_We walked inside and I was overwhelmed with warmness and kindness. This really is the perfect home for Ryou. He was busy with cooking some water. From the kitchen shouted the voice._ "Bakura?" "Do you want some Tea too?"

"Yes, please." _Aah, why did I said that… _"Wait, Ryou do you have some coffee here?" "I would prefer that more than Tea."

"No problem at all." "I guess that is the least thing I could do for you."

_We sat together on a brown bench in the living room. There was not so much stuff because all of the moving boxes stood in the garage._ "I'm sorry for the empty space in here, but I installed the TV so we can watch something."

"But I don't mind that at all, you're staying here only less than a hour, and you have unpacked more than a normal person would do. "You don't have to do anything for me, I just want you to keep sitting here and relax a little." _I hit my arm around him and with my other hand I picked up my cup of coffee. We laughed and talked a lot._

_This is so nice. I hope it takes a while before the rain stops…_

* * *

**_Aw, Ryou and Bakura are so sweet together. :D_**

**_I hope you like this chapter!_**

**_Thanks to everyone who read this._**

**_Lazy Gaga: I'm so happy that you like this :D Thanks a lot for the kind reviews!_**

**_Please review! :D_**


	5. Helping Out Is Always Good

**Chose this one.**

Chapter 5

**Helping Out Is Always Good.**

**Bakura's POV. **

_After a while I thought it would be handy if I helped him with unpacking all of the boxes and stuff. _"Ryou, Do you need some help with the moving boxes?" "Some look really heavy."

"Some help would be nice, but you are not a mover, but a estate agent…" "Are you sure you can do that?"

_I laughed._ "Of course, otherwise why would I offer my help?"

"Hmm, You have a point there."

"Let's go to the garage.""The stuff was dropped there, wasn't it.?"

"Yes." _He opened the door and clicked the lights on. The room was loaded with stuff. "Lamps, tables, some photos of his family, a soft chair with a green and blue color and some more things. Everything looked almost new, except for the chair._ "What's with the chair?" "Was it from your family or something?"

"Yes, it was my sister's favorite chair." "She had it when she was little but it was way too big." "I always had to lift her up." "It gives me good memories."

_That's sweet. He cares so much for everyone. He is almost too good for this world._

"Where do you want me to drop the chair?"

"The living room." "Or no wait…" He paused for a few seconds. "Put it in the second bedroom." "It fits perfect with the blue walls."

_I lifted it up and moved it upstairs. When the chair stood steady, I sighed. Guess it's a bit heavier than I thought it was. I walked back to pick up some a lamp and brought it to the living room. After a hour we stopped. Most of the kitchen, living room and bedrooms was ready. It also had stopped raining. That's a pity…_

Ryou smiled at me. "You can't believe how happy I am right now." "Thank you so much for helping me out."

"You are welcome."

"So let me see, the rain stopped." He looked to the ground. "I guess you have to go."

"Sadly yes, otherwise my boss gets freaked out." "But I promise to check on you every day!"

"Thank you, Bakura, for everything!" He said as I left the front door.

_The next weeks proceeded very normal. I checked every day as I promised and out bond grew bigger and bigger. I noticed that Duke began to act more jealous than he already was. When I was not by Ryou, he tried to sneak out from his work to spend more time with him._

_Monday, three weeks after Ryou moved in, I was sitting in my office. It was quiet today. The only costumer we had today walked together with Tristan. It's still funny that he actually has costumers and that Marik still hasn't fired him. The same goes for Duke, seriously, you can't trust that moron. But there was something wrong… I knew it… I wanted to check on Ryou. I asked Marik to get the rest of the day for myself and ran to Ryou's house._

_I froze by the sight. The front door was blocked by a enormous sea of flames. It was so hot, and smoke was everywhere._ "RYOU? "WHERE ARE YOU?" Is he still there? "Ryou?" "Please tell me that you are not inside..." _I felt so powerless. I wanted to jump into the window to look. Suddenly I heard someone sobbing. Ryou stood behind me and had red eyes and a phone in his hand. He shook and had some small wounds. I hugged him and let go a sigh of relief._ "Ryou are you okay?"

_He was too scared to talk. I pushed us gentle aside so we were save from the flames. I whispered in his ear._ "Ryou, everything will be alright…" "Don't worry." "Please don't cry, I hate to see you in so much fear." _He began to calm down and breath more slowly. There were some firefighters trying to extinguish the flames._ "Ryou, what happened?"

"I don't know..." "I was busy with repairing the lamp, because I dropped it by mistake." "Suddenly I smelled something coming from the bedroom…" "The whole room was on fire and it crawled slowly to the stairs and I spread more and more… I ran away outside and called the fire brigade as fast as they could..."

"I can't believe it…" "I feel so bad for you!"

"You couldn't do a thing…" "But maybe you can help to talk to a insurance company."

"Good, I will do that direct after seeing how much damage this has cost you…"

A firefighter walked to us. "We were able to stop this in time." "Are you okay boy?"

Ryou just nodded.

The firefighter looked at me. "Are you a friend of him?"

"Yes."

"Your poor buddy has a lot of bad luck." "The bedrooms, living room and roof are burned to the ground." "I feel bad for him, but luckily he is still alive." "And the other half of his house is still standing."

"Do we know the source?" "What happend?"

"Someone climbed up to the window and threw a match inside."

"NO way." "Seriously?"

The firefighter talked to his men, they removed all of the broken parts of this house and wished us good luck.

"Ryou, you can come to my house if you want to…"

"That is really nice, but a while ago, I talked to Duke…" " He said, if there ever happened something bad, I could go to his place and I sort of promised it…" He looked a little nervously.

_You have got to be kidding me! Duke planned this the whole time! He set his house on fire to get Ryou in his home, and it will take a long time to put it right! I'm going to kill that idiot right now! But I remembered my promise… Ryou would never allow me… I-I… CRAP!_

"It's okay Ryou." "Just don't forget me okay?"

"Never." "After everything you did for me!"

"Well, I should go and talk to some companies to get your home even better than it already was."

"Bakura." He kissed me on my cheek. It felt really nice to know he really care about me."

"Bye, Ryou." "See you tomorrow."_ I walked away but glanced back. He waved to me and I smiled thankfully. _

* * *

**_I really had this in my mind and I had to upload it xD_**

**_I'm glad people like my story!_**

**_Blackeyeball: I really appriciate the kind review! Thank you! Special for you a really fast update. :D_**

**_Please Review! :D_**


	6. You Will See

**Chose this one.**

Chapter 6

**You Will See.**

**Bakura's POV.**

_I yawned. I only had two hours of sleep tonight… Even I need some rest. The insurance company must be furious at me for making it that late, but everything is distributed now. I was eating a sandwich while I was heading to my work. My thoughts constantly wander to Ryou and the happenings of yesterday. It really bothers me. _

_Why was Duke acting so stupid? Ryou could be dead! I would go insane if that really happened. How can I be sure Ryou won't forget me? I can't even visit him. Not at his work and certainly not in Duke's house. Would Duke really be nice to Ryou or would he just made him like a puppet, without no free will? So many unanswered questions… It makes me sick. I walked into my office and picked up some of my papers. I tried to look at it but it looked like the characters were fading. I shook my head and went to the toilets to splash some water in my face. Behind me I heard someone laughing. I looked in the mirror to see who it was, but even with guessing I would be right. Duke…._

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"Easy boy!" He shouted with pleasure. "Why are you so mad?" "I promise to take good care of Ryou."

"Like you promised Ryou to stop hurting each other?" "Sure." "Stop your nonsense , I don't want to hear anything from you anymore!"

"You aren't nice to me." "After all the good things I done?" "Really Bakura, you mustn't be so rude and jealous."

"Hey dumbass, didn't you hear me the first time? "Shut up." _ I_ _walked away. I went to the reception to get some distraction. But he just followed me!_

_I looked behind me and gave him a fierce glare. __You have to promise me_. _Ryou's phrase echoed through my head. It makes me crazy. I know who did all of this and I know I can beat him easily… I could murder him, and nobody would know… Except for you… Ryou…_

_I shook my thoughts off and walked to the reception. _

"_Morning Tea!" I tried to sound as happy as I could, but my heart told me otherwise..._

"_Hi Bakura, you look a bit restless." "Are you okay? "_

"I'm fine, really."

_She frowned but changed the subject. _"There are two teenagers who want a new house." "Would you escort them?"

"Sure." _I walked away and tried to avoid eye contact with Duke._

_I heard Tea talking against Duke and he walked to his office. _

_Oh well, Maybe this challenge would be a nice distraction._

_It had cost me three days, but finally the young couple found what they needed. They already settled in. I thought that I would focus more on finding a house then Ryou but I guessed wrong. The feeling had even become worse… I have to see him, I must know if he is okay… _

_I talked to Marik if I could take a break and drove to Ryou's work. I walked in and asked at the receptionist where I could find him. _

"_I'm sorry to tell you this, but the person you seek is not here anymore." "His boss had fired him for not showing up." _

_I walked away without saying her goodbye. I wanted to go home now, but I had some work to do. I drove to my work. I felt so dazed. Why? He loved his job! He even moved here so he could work easier… I smacked my head against my steering wheel. I lifted my head again and sighed. I couldn't concentrate on the road. Some people honked loudly to me. I opened my window and shouted. "Oh just shut up idiots!" I think it would be better to walk the last part… I went out of the car and walked blankly to my office to do some paperwork. Hopefully that goes better than the last time. I thought while walking the stairs. Why was it so hard to think about something else? I never had this before. Never… Guess Ryou has too much influence on me… _

_The time flied and before I knew the day was over. I wanted to go home but I thought that maybe visiting Duke's house was worth a try. Maybe I can just catch a glimpse of Ryou. That would make me really happy. So I ran to his house and jumped behind the mailbox. I first looked around if nobody saw me and after that I sprinted as fast as I could to the garden into the bushes. I tried to be silence and breathed quietly. I looked into the windows from a distance and really hoped Ryou was be there._

_I saw Duke sitting on a chair. He was watching TV. He looked satisfied. I wonder why… Where is Ryou? The room was empty, except for Duke. I looked up. There was some light coming from the second floor. That must be the bedroom. I looked at my watch. 11 o'clock. A little early to be honest but maybe Ryou is just tired and wants to sleep. My eyes went back to Duke. I muttered. _"I would love to wipe that smile of his awful face."_ I looked at the roof and in the corner of my eyes I saw a satellite. _

_I smirked. I walked to a rain pipe and began to climb. I first stopped at the second floor to see if there was any sign of Ryou. "_Damm, stupid curtains_." I hissed. I knocked on the window, but quietly otherwise Duke would check what's wrong. No respond. I cursed under my breath and decided to move further. When I was on the roof I bent the satellite and waited until I heard someone cursing. _"Heh, good." "Now, I must go before he sees me…"_ I climbed down and jumped the last part. After that I rolled into the bushes. That, was not a smart move to make Bakura… At least I'm the one who's satisfied now… "_Oh, who am I kidding…"_ I muttered. Still no sign of Ryou... I cursed again and walked away into the dark night heading for my bed._

_ Hopefully this is not another sleepless night... _

* * *

**_Aw, I feel so bad for Kura! He needs to get Ryou back before bad things happen. :P_**

**_New Chapter, Thanks for all the readers, reviewers and support! :D_**

**_The Bride of constant Vigil: Thanks for liking it! :D Duke really is a moron in my story. xD But you are awesome! :D _**

**_ Lazy Gaga: Thanks for your huge support. It makes me really happy! :D I'm so glad you enjoy it so much! I appriciate it!_**

**_Please Review!_**


	7. Breathtaking Matter

**Chose this one.**

Chapter 7

**Breathtaking Matter.**

**Tea's POV.**

_A new fresh day is going to start. I should go to my work.. We really have a busy schedule. It's good that we get paid so well. And to be honest, I think that Marik is one of the few bosses where you can get away with something. He is really nice and I always get a good motivation feeling. _

_I walked to my desk and began to clean it first. It should be handy if this place looks good, after all this is the place where we get our costumers... I was really busy scrubbing the table when someone walked inside. I turned around to get a good look. I was a bit relieved. No costumers luckily , I can't attract customers while I'm cleaning. _

_It was Bakura. I really have a strong bond with him, growing over the years. Marik, Bakura and I are like a family. We sure have some other employees but I know Bakura from the start. I remembered when he first walked in. I had passed my first two months and shocked a little from appearance..._

_Flashback..._

_A boy with white hair and a fierce look on his face walked in together with Marik. What does Marik want to accomplish with that? Scare away all of the few costumers we have? _

_Marik smiled to me. _"Look what I have here!" "I'm sure this one will help us." "Please introduce yourself."

_The boy shook my hand. It was a strong squeeze, it was making me a little bit nervous. "_Hello, my name is Bakura."

"Hi, I'm Tea..."._ The weirdest part was he looked a bit uncomfortable too. He looked a little bashful and he had the feeling of being tricked. _

"Tell me again Marik, why am I here?"

"We started a great business with selling homes, but it doesn't work without enough people." "And I'm sure you want to make something better with your life than you have now..."

_Bakura looked at him with sharp eyes but said nothing._

_Marik turned his head to me_. "Tea, I met him on a very strange place and the wrong time." "But I believe that he is good."

"What...Happened...?"

_Marik looked back to Bakura. "_Do you mind if I tell her?"

_He grinned. _"Just tell her, I'm not ashamed of it."

"Well, Bakura is known as a killer." "Never caught by the police by the way." "But I think he can do better things with his life than earning money as an assassin..."

_Bakura frowned. _"I can't believe you, how could you trust me?"

_Yeah, that's what I think too Marik!_

_End of Flashback._

_I couldn't believe Marik at first but Bakura really changed! He is so friendly and kind. Still a little extreme but we are getting used to it.. I saw him walked to the stairs, to his office. I waved but didn't get a reaction back. Odd, normally he always greet me, most of the time he even talks about some things. He also looked tired... Does he feel well? I wanted to talk with Marik about him but couldn't leave my place. Mmh, I hope everything is okay. If this takes longer, I ask one of our cleaners to take my place for a while. I just keep thinking... Shouldn't I go and ask?_

_**Bakura's POV.**_

_An extra cup of coffee wouldn't be a bad idea. I yawned loudly and picked up my cup. It seems that I doesn't have a chance to see Ryou because the poor guy can't go outside... I have to know how it goes with his house, It's the only thing that can make the difference. Duke has to send him home, otherwise he will get caught. But that will certainly take a while... No, no I can't wait much longer. It doesn't care how many money it costs me, but I want them to work quicker! Even if I have to pay for hundreds of employees..._

_I have plenty enough money to make that happen but I have to talk with them. Tomorrow its Sunday so that means I can go there without mess up the mind of my boss. I laughed. You have to listen to yourself Bakura, that sounds insane. A few years ago, you would do that without thinking of it right away. I'm becoming too soft.. That's why Duke is so lucky he is still alive... Someone knocked on the door. I came back to reality and opened the door. _"Oh Hi Tea, What a surprise!"

"Hi Bakura!" "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, take a seat."

"How are you feeling lately?"

_I froze from inside but kept a smile from the outside. _"Fine, thanks for asking."

"Bakura, Don't be such a liar!" "I know you longer than today and something's really on your mind lately... "

_I sighed. _"I just don't want you to get involved in any of this. " "It is my own problem." "It's not right but I'm okay, really!"

"You are being mysterious...""Really I want to know Bakura!" "I'm not leaving until you told me your problems." "I don't think that I am able to help, but I can at least be a listening ear."

_I shook my head fiercely. _"No." "But thanks for caring about me."

_Tea laughed quietly. _" I was expecting this." "Do you want me to bring Marik with me?"

_I muttered. _"No, I don't want to bother him." "Fine, I tell you..."

_She looked at me with sparkling eyes. _

"Tea stop that please, otherwise I won't..."

"Sorry Bakura, I just want to know it very badly now."

"Yeah, I have noticed that.."_ I sighed again. _"Well, it started with Ryou." "I really like him and he likes me hopefully too."

"OOH Bakura are you in LOVE?"

"Ooh Tea, do you want a fist in your face?"

_She giggled. _"I'm sorry."

"So Ryou has a lot of bad luck because he is stuck with Duke."

"And you are Jealous?"

"I-I."_ I cursed. _"Yes." "And not only that, Duke makes his life miserable and I just have the strongest urge to chop his head off."

"What do you mean by making his life miserable?"

"He killed Ryou's roommate, burned down almost the whole house and now Ryou lives with him, but I doubt he would be nice to him..."

"No way, I'm going to ask Marik if he wants to fire him!"_ She wanted to stand up but I pulled her down._

"NO!" "Stay here!" "If you do that, Duke has even more time to spend it with Ryou!"

"You are right..." "But is there nothing else we can do?"

"Well I wanted to go to his house and look if we can speed things up a little bit."

"No problem, I will make sure to think of a pretext so you can go away!"

"Wait, Are you serious? " "Thanks Tea!" "Just don't tell everybody about what you just heard here. "

"Promise, now hurry up and go!"

_I ran away as fast as I could to the car and stepped on its gas pedal. I stopped by his house and was a bit surprised. The living room was already finished. And there were busy with the kitchen. _"Hello guys, could I say that I'm glad to see this?"

A man with a drill in his hand laughed joyful at me. "Course, Thanks."

I chuckled. "Would this even go faster if you got more paid?"

He still laughed. "That would always help." "I could sent more of my friends to finish the job."

"How much time would it take to complete it?" "What is the fastest your men can do?"

"5 days, but then we have to work non-stop."

"I don't care if you guys have to work non-stop, I just want it finished in 5 days."

"Good we will work on it." "But why the rush?"

"Just do your job already, I won't pay you to play a psychotherapist..."

"Sorry man."

"And five days, no second longer."

"No problem, we can do that."

"Great_._" _I drove back to my work, waiting for the countdown._

* * *

**_Thanks for the support guys! Here is a new Chapter. Hope you like it! ^^_**

**_zerosmelody5: I'm so happy that you love my story! :D :D :D_**

**_Please Review people! Reviews entertain me a lot~_**


	8. I'm Still Here

**Chose this one.**

Chapter 8

**I'm Still Here.**

**Bakura's POV.**

_It looked like a year but It was only five days. Finally the house was finished and it was only a matter of time before Ryou can go back. Duke should have noticed it by now. If he didn't notice it, I will give him a little note tomorrow to fresh up his brain. I grinned. _

_I heard someone knocking on my door. I'm getting used to it but it happens a lot lately. "_Come in!"_ I shouted and waited. He or she didn't opened the door. I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the door to open it. Nobody stood in the door opening. _"Hello?" _I looked around but the hallway was empty. Weird... Guess I'm slowly getting insane. I snickered. I wanted to close the door again but I stopped when I found a letter on the floor. I picked it up and opened it. It said this:_

_**Hi Bakura,**_

_**I wanted to throw a party because my house is finished. **_

_**I'm celebrating it in Duke's house.**_

_**Be there tomorrow on 5 o'clock.**_

_**Bye Ryou.**_

_What is this? A trick of something? Why would Duke allow it? I am sure it is a trap, but I'm going. I just want to see his face. I don't care if it's only a second. But wait, I should buy a little gift or something... I laughed. Why should I! I have solved the whole problem of his house, it cost me enough money, he should be pleased by now. Still, the thought of a small present didn't get out of my mind. I waited till my workday was over and sprinted to the shops to buy a gift. I could go to my bed with some peace and rest in my head. _

_The next morning gave me some fresh new energy. I walked inside the building with an overwhelming joy. Tea smiled at me, knowing how I felt. _

"HEY Bakura!" "I have some good news for you!"

"Duke took a day off so he could prepare a party." "You won't have any trouble of him."

"Good to hear!"_ I smirked. _"It only makes me wonder, what is he doing at the moment?"

"I think it's nothing to worry about Bakura!" "Just Relax a bit, it is the first time I see you really smiling again, you should keep that thought."

_I laughed. "_You are right." "Thanks for supporting me."

"You have helped me before very often and I think this is the least thing I can do for you."

"Thanks Tea."

"But when this is all finished, will you tell everything to Marik?"

_I paused to think. "_Don't you think it would bother Marik?"

"Hey, Marik does care about you!" "You should have known it by now." "He always helped you, right from the start."

"True." "But I only thought it would be handy to wait until Ryou moved back to his own house."

"That party is for Ryou. " "Are you going?" "You should be careful!"

"Yes, I'm going, but don't worry about me." "Are you going too?"

"Well, I didn't want it at first but I want to know if Duke treats Ryou well or maybe his has some scars on his back, covered with a T-shirt."

_I was pretty amused by my friend and laughed. _"Nice to know you go too." " Well, see you later then!"

"Bye Bakura!" _She went back to her desk and I walked upstairs to my office. There was a family of four people waiting for my help. A nice thing that make the time goes faster. I walked with them and we talked about their interests. The time flied and before I knew it was time to go. I asked Marik if I could go and he had no problems with it. Guess Tea really is right, hehe. _

_I walked to Duke's house. There were already a few people and the door was left wide open. I walked in the room and put Ryou's gift on the table. I wanted to see him and to know how he was. But he was not in the living room. I heard laughing from the kitchen. I looked from a small distant to see who it was. Or better who they were. Duke and Ryou were making pizza for the guests. I looked like they had a lot of fun. Duke tried to throw the dough up and catch it afterwards and Ryou was making the tomato sauce. There stood some other guests around them. They yelled and clapped in their hands. _

"No"_ I whispered softly. I've waited too long... He just forgot me... See how much fun he has with Duke... Ryou doesn't even notice that I'm here. I-I... I walked away to the bad room, tears filling in my eyes, but I don't let them fall on my cheeks. I'm sorry Ryou, but I keep myself at the promise. I won't hurt Duke, but I must get rid of mine frustration, somehow... _

**Ryou's POV. **

_I hate Duke. I have to pretend to have a good time here after all the things he did to me? I can't take it much longer. And he also told me to stay here, I hoped to go back to my own house. But noooo, let's change the plans. I still hear him saying, Maybe we can make it like a storage or a vacation house or something but you stay here, no matter what... SURE DUKE, Sure! Aah, I need some time to think..._

_I glanced over from the kitchen inside the living room. There were some people dancing, but nobody looked familiar. That was worrying, where is Bakura? Didn't he want to see me or something? If that is true, my heart is broken forever. I began to count the people and the gifts. My heart froze. There was one more gift lying on the table, so that means one person's missing. No, please tell me it is not true, that someone just went to the toilet or something and that Bakura is just a little late. Please tell me he could see through my fake smile and does not think that I have such a *Wonderful* time with Duke. Please... _

"Duke!" "Sweetheart, can I go to the bad room?" _I do dislike those words with my whole heart, but I have no choice. That way he maybe would appreciate it. I have to get out of this place now!_

"Huh, oh sure Ryou!" "Just make sure you come back soon, don't forget it's your party!" "We should throw these party's more often!"_ He winked at me. _

_No, it's your party, stop pretending to be the best partner, idiot. I walked upstairs with a dazed feeling. I opened the door and shivered by my sight. The mirror was broken. The damaged mirror was hit very hard in the middle and there was some blood too. Like someone tried to punch it. That is just scary. What happened here? I turned around to the cupboard. I gasped. There was a photo with me and Duke. But someone drilled through Duke's head. Wait, did I say someone? I know it perfectly well. My love, why? I feel so bad about myself! _

_Suddenly I heard some snickering. It was softly and I didn't noticed it at first. I was coming from the shower. The curtain was closed. I pulled at it to look what was behind it. Tears began to fall from my cheeks. _

_It was Bakura. He was talking to himself and had tears in his eyes. He had a knife in his hand, covered in blood. His arms where seriously injured. Large cuts came deep into his soft skin. I pulled his knife out of his hand and threw it in a different direction. I sat down next to him and hugged him as much as I could. The blood didn't care for me, I only wanted Bakura back! _

"Bakura, say something to me, PLEASE!" _Tears didn't stop_. "I want you to know that I NEVER ever forgot you!" "I hate Duke, but I'm not strong enough to do something about it." "PLEASE, forgive me for my weakness Bakura!"

_He moved his head a little and began to laugh_. "LIAR!" "You don't hate Duke, you looked so happy with him..." _His voice was weak and he didn't look me in my eyes. _

"Bakura, I must fake that, oth-otherwise he would abuse me." "I'm so scared Bakura..." "Why didn't I choose you in the first place?" "Why didn't I listen to my heart, instead of being blinded by Duke's fake love for me." "He tortured me for every second I resisted to be nice to him."

_Thinking of it, my tears began to fall even faster. _

_Flashback..._

_I shuffled to him and wanted to let them see how I really felt about this. Should I do this? I don't think it's a good idea... Duke was watching TV. "_Hi, Duke."

"Ah, Hi Ryou, do you want something?" "Maybe we can watch something together."

"No thanks, I just wanted to ask you something..."

"Okay, tell me."

"Why can't I go outside?" "Why did I have to lose my job?"

"I earn enough for us both, that's why."

"But I want to go outside for a while, please Duke."

He started to narrow his eyes. That is never a good sign. "No, please stop complain about it."

"But..."

He sighed loudly. "Ryou just stop okay." "Just come here and watch TV."

"No, I don't want that, only more answers."

_He stood up and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away. _"Hey, stop that!"

_He laughed_. "Fine, if you have no lust, you get no food." "I've been too easy on you." "From now, things will change a little, but only in a good way." He laughed again. "For me that is..."

I stared at him in fear. "What are you going to do?"

"Making you my slave, there is nothing you can do about it..."

_He pushed me upstairs to my bedroom and locked me up. He shouted at me from the other side of the door._ "Now you have enough time to think about what will happen to you!" _Again that laugh. He walked away and let me behind with the lights still on. I felt too confused to turn them off. How could you Duke! How could you... Just put me here in the room with no food and pamper yourself with popcorn for the TV. Why this sudden change? I thought he was nice!_

_The next morning I woke up from my nightmare. I waited until Duke opened the door. If you think I'm going on my knees for you to beg of being your friend again, your wrong._

"Morning Ryou!" "Time for you to clean the kitchen." _He gave me a sponge and a bucket and walked happy away. I walked into the kitchen, but not to clean. I put down the bucket and opened the refrigerator. So much food... I was starving, so I picked up the first thing I could find. While closing the door, I saw a vague shadow on the floor. I let go of my food immediately and turned around to met Duke._ "What are you doing?" "You must clean the floor, not making it more dirty." _He grinned and walked closer. I walked backwards until I hit the sideboard._ "You are not going anywhere. Ryou, You stay here forever." "So if you want some food tonight, I suppose stop cleaning is not the best option you could pick..."

_End of Flashback._

"Every day it went worse.." "He hit me if I didn't do what he asked me." "You must believe me Bakura!" "Please I beg you, forgive me..." "I had no choice..."

He chuckled darkly. "There are so many things you don't know about him..." "For example, did you know he killed Rebecca?"

"HE DID WHAT?"

He continued. "And he is the one that started the fire, that's why you could move to his house." "It was his plan all the time."

"If you knew, why didn't you do something?"

_He began to laugh. It was creeping me out._ "BECAUSE, I promised you to do him no harm..."

"...S-so this is my fault...?" _ "_I can't believe it, I'm so sorry Bakura!"

He smiled. "No , that was not your fault, it was my fault." "I should have broke the promise, that would spare us so much trouble..."

"I'm so sorry Bakura, I should have promised with you to don't hurt yourself, because you are the only one I care for." "I really love you Bakura." "And I don't know if it will make you feel any better, but after you went back from the hospital, I beg you, could you please kill Duke?" "He only caused us trouble..."

_His kissed me._ "I love you too Ryou..." "And I will make sure, Duke will NEVER forget the pain he caused us..."

* * *

**_Extra long chapter! Hope you enjoy it. It is very sad, but sweet at the same time.._**

**_Should I make another chapter after this? I don't know..._**

**_Thanks for all of the kind reviews and supports people! _**

**_Please Review, I want to know your reactions very badly! :D_**


End file.
